


The hour is getting late

by mika_kaine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika_kaine/pseuds/mika_kaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Haven’t you realized why your fears have no ground?” Merlin went back to shovelling dirt as he spoke. Looking back at Arthur with a smirk as no words came from him. </p>
<p>Arthur swallowed. Drops of sweat trailed down his cheek and fell off his chin. Was he being that obvious? Were the worries that kept churning around in his mind that easily read by Merlin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hour is getting late

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything with this pairing. So I was just playing around with this idea. 
> 
> Un-betaed. All faults are mine.

“You know, Arthur, sometimes you really stink of all your fears for ‘what if’ scenarios.” Merlin panted as he wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. 

Arthur stopped his own actions to cast a curious look at Merlin, prompting him to go on.

“Haven’t you realized why your fears have no ground?” Merlin went back to shovelling dirt as he spoke. Looking back at Arthur with a smirk as no words came from him. 

Arthur swallowed. Drops of sweat trailed down his cheek and fell off his chin. Was he being that obvious? Were the worries that kept churning around in his mind that easily read by Merlin? Why wouldn’t he be afraid? Sharing secrets with anyone was making yourself vulnerable to them. It was trusting them with everything you had, everything you are, and hoping that no matter what happened they wouldn’t use it against you. And this was big. This was everything. What if they had a fight and couldn’t come back from it? What if Merlin did something stupid just to spite Arthur? What if he sold Arthur out? What if he robbed Arthur of everything, of his freedom, his life, just because they had a falling out?

After a few seconds of shovelling more dirt Merlin continued on as no response came from Arthur.

“Because if I were to ever try selling you out, you’d know the instant you saw me. And you would not allow me to live for one moment more.” Merlin chuckled. “Likewise, my love, I’d see it on you too, clear as day. Do not underestimate me, nor yourself. In love we may be now, but if anything like that were to transpire it wouldn’t have anything to do about love; love would be far from either’s mind. Neither of us would ever let our love for each other cost us our freedom.” He grinned and his eyes glinted dangerously in the mixed light from their flashlights and the moon.

Looking back down, Arthur let his shoulders slump and let out a heavy breath. A weight seemed to have been chipped off Arthur’s shoulders at Merlin’s words. He felt lighter than he had in years. Letting the corners of his lips tug up into a relived smile he went back to shovelling the last of the dirt that covered the grave of their latest victim.

Arthur was leaning on his shovel watching Merlin bend down to roll some tufts of grass over the fresh dirt, to make it look less suspicious. Once satisfied with his rough work he stood up and turned to Arthur with a brilliant smile. Arthur felt more at peace tonight than he usually did after he and Merlin had hidden one more secret underneath the ground. He felt in control, felt free again. Locking eyes with Merlin he felt an intensity burn inside that set his blood on fire and had all his affection flutter in his belly as if butterflies just took off in there. Suddenly he had an arm full of Merlin who crashed a fierce kiss on his lips. Only moments later did they part with heavy breaths. Arthur’s lips were just a breath away from Merlin’s as he whispered.

“We better get away from here before morning comes.”


End file.
